


Three Men and a Nephilim

by ellerkay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 18:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17228882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerkay/pseuds/ellerkay
Summary: A slice-of-life gift fic for a requester who wanted Sam and Cas as Jack's dads with Uncle Dean helping out.





	Three Men and a Nephilim

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spn_bigpretzel [Holiday Gift-A-Thon](https://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/1209952.html), for emmatheslayer.

“Okay, so this is the most important thing,” Dean said to Jack. Jack nodded, listening intently.

Sam tensed. After a lot of badgering, he had agreed that “the talk” might be easier to take from Uncle Dean than himself or Cas. But he had insisted on being there, and was prepared to step in at any time if he didn’t like where Dean was going with it. He was a little afraid of what “the most important thing” might turn out to be.

“Consent,” Dean said firmly, and Sam relaxed. He’d forgotten once again that Dean was a gentleman at heart. “You gotta make sure your partner is into it for real, all right? Not everyone’s gonna give you a clear ‘no.’ Heck, sometimes people say ‘yes’ and they don’t really mean it, because they like you and they want to make you happy. You gotta check for signals, okay – do they seem into it when they kiss you, are they leaning into you or away…”

Sam smiled as Dean went on, listing signs of enthusiastic consent or a lack thereof. He really should have known that Dean would be great at this.

“And then there’s one night stands,” Dean continued. “Look, there’s nothing wrong with casual sex. But don’t be a dick about it. Make sure everybody knows the score. Don’t pretend like you’re moving to town if you’re just passing through.”

Jack was making notes. “Don’t be a dick,” he murmured.

Sam grinned.

***

After the talk, Jack resumed his normal daily lessons. That morning, Sam taught him some more history and arithmetic, and then they practiced Latin. Most afternoons were devoted to Castiel training Jack in using his angelic powers. He seemed to gain more control and skill daily. Whenever Sam looked in on them, he felt like he would burst with pride.

Sex talk notwithstanding, Dean wasn’t officially one of Jack’s teachers. He’d muttered something about being a high school dropout when Sam had asked if he’d like to be part of Jack’s education. But he regularly sparred with Jack. And every night, he schooled Jack in pop culture.

Dean had replaced the lamented flat-screen when he could scrounge up the money, and added a couch to the Dean-cave. After family dinner, they would all go in there for a movie or whatever show they were currently binging. Sam and Cas would curl up together on the couch while Dean reclined happily in one of the armchairs. Sometimes Jack took the other chair. Other times, he joined his dads on the couch.

Tonight he’d elected to sit next to Cas as they all watched _Groundhog Day_. Jack laughed and laughed at it, as Sam tried not to wince. About forty-five minutes in, Cas squeezed his hand.

“Are you all right?” Castiel asked quietly, in his usual, serious tone. “I know this must bring back unpleasant memories for you.”

Sam nodded quickly. “I’m okay.”

Cas tilted his head with a searching expression, and Sam sighed. Cas knew him way too well.

“I don’t love it,” he said. “But I’ll be all right.”

“Are you sure? We could ask Dean to select a different film.”

Sam glanced at Jack, who was grinning widely, his eyes glued to the screen. “No. He loves this.”

“Do you want to go to our room, then?”

Sam shook his head. “I don’t want to miss any time with Jack.” Cas looked puzzled, and Sam smiled softly. “He’s learning so much so fast. And he’s really smart. One day he could go off to college, or live on his own. And he should, if that’s what he wants. But in the meantime, I want to be with him as much as I can.”

Cas nodded, and pressed a gentle kiss to Sam’s lips. “You are a very good father, Sam Winchester.”

Sam smiled some more, and shifted down until he could rest his head on Cas’ shoulder. Upsetting movie or no, Sam knew that with Castiel’s arm around him, and his son happy, and his brother laughing by their side, he would be fine.


End file.
